Seven Lifes
by Kiky-Chan
Summary: Sakura é uma mulher de negócios,bem sucedida na vida. Pra ela, o amor, nunca existiu. Mas, o destino está para mostrá-la, que esse sentimento pode significar muito mais do que ela imagina.


**Disclaimer: **SCC não me pertence o.o/

**Revisão: **LiLacLynx

**Créditos: **Rubby Moon!

**Por: **Kiky-Chan

**Seven Lifes...**

Nesta história que lhes apresento, Sakura já se tornara uma mulher, uma grande e ambiciosa mulher. Tornou-se uma admirável advogada, dona de um dos maiores escritórios de direito de Tókio. O escritório cuidava de todas as áreas jurídicas legais que você pode imaginar.

Mas adquirira grande fama com divórcios, desde pessoas comuns até grandes personalidades o escritório atendia com eficiência.

Sakura era a fundadora do escritório, dona de tudo, agora tinha tanto dinheiro que um zero ou outro a menos em sua conta bancária, não lhe faria tanta falta. Poderia ter qualquer coisa que quisesse, inclusive qualquer homem que quisesse... Mas depois de ver tanto sofrimento e perturbações desnecessárias dentre os casos de separação, passou a crer que amor não era um sentimento real, e sim um idealismo, usado em contos de fadas, para iludir crianças sonhadoras com uma falsa realidade. Pessoas que antes diziam que se amavam agora brigando por bens materiais na justiça? Era realmente uma coisa que ela não queria pra si mesma.

Tomoyo dita sua melhor amiga, acabara se casar com Eriol, embora Sakura tenha apresentado os prós e contras de um casamento, (aumentando um pouco os contras) ela estava realmente apaixonada e não deu ouvidos aos conselhos.

Já era natal, época de união e esperança. As flores de cerejeira já se desvaneceram diante da imensidão Albina, tudo parecia mais morto, mais puro, embora crianças todas encapotadas corriam e brincavam com a neve, enfeitando o local com alegria e inocência. Sakura marcara de passar o feriado com o recém casal, Tomoyo e Eriol. Depois do trabalho, se encarregara de fazer as desgastantes compras de Natal, não lhe agradava muito a idéia de ficar cercada por pessoas rindo, afobadas para comprar o melhor presente para seus familiares e amigos, isso era o que ela denominava com uma só palavra, entediante.

Depois de muito procurar (entrar em uma loja ou duas) foi se arrastada com as várias sacolas para casa.

Estava cansada pela tarde e não tardou a se entregar ao cansaço e adormecer.

O raiar do Sol a acordou com sua intensidade ofuscante e esplendorosa. Tomou o café da manhã lentamente e decidiu, por falta do que fazer, ir dar um passeio num parque próximo. O lago, congelado, virara pista de patinação. Namorados brincavam no gelo, sempre que possível se abraçando e rindo um do outro, patético.

Sakura, observando o lago congelado em cima da ponte, pensava como era inútil amar alguém, você se apega à pessoa, e logo tudo aquilo acaba, qual é o sentido afinal? As pessoas esquecem das outras com muita facilidade... Como já havia acontecido com ela: "Não se preocupe Sakura… voltarei logo, nas férias de verão nós nos veremos de novo..." "Eu te amo…" lembrava das palavras ditas por Shaoran quando fora embora para a China. Depois desse acontecimento, nunca mais vira o belo chinês, passara muito tempo sofrendo por ele, mas decidiu se dedicar inteiramente aos estudos, se tornou a melhor em tudo, sempre a primeira da classe, não admitia falhas, assim foi convidada a cursar faculdade em Tóquio. No começo a idéia de se separar do irmão e do pai fora triste, mas era sua meta, queria provar a Shaoran que poderia viver sem ele... E se virou muito bem... Seus casos mais freqüentes eram de separação, era horrível ver aqueles casais que pareciam perfeito um para o outro brigando na justiça por bens materiais, em sua maioria, com um valor quase ridículo.Uma série de fatores contribuiu para que Sakura não acreditasse no 'amor', aquele sentimento que parecia tão puro e perfeito se desmoralizou, virou apenas uma palavra pra ela. Isso a fez trabalhar com vigor, trabalhou arduamente... Apenas para ter uma ocupação... E para...

Ser a melhor, isso de certa maneira a confortava, uma garota humilde, agora dona de um grande escritório de direito.Nunca teve as coisas facilmente, batalhou por elas, as mereceu... Não era como... Shaoran. Por que ele sempre vinha na sua mente? Criara ódio... Asco por ele... Ele servia de 'mau exemplo', só. Tinha certeza disso.Voltando a olhar para os casais no lago, sentiu apenas... Pena deles, pois um dia com certeza... Iriam se separar... Seriam mais um entre as centenas de casais que se separavam: 'tolos são aqueles que pensam que amam' sussurrou a linda mulher de grandes orbes verdes, e de tão distraída que estava em seus desvandeios, mal percebeu que estava sendo observada por alguém.

O sábado se passara com uma rapidez incrível, já era de noite e Sakura já estava atrasada (para variar) para a ceia na casa de Eriol e Tomoyo.

Sakura chegara um pouco mais que cinco minutos atrasada, mas odiava se atrasar, apesar disso ser quase freqüente. Tornara-se tão rígida consigo mesma que até Tomoyo às vezes estranhava uma garota tão meiga, tão inocente na infância e agora... Tão fria e perfeccionista, ela já não era a mesma, de certeza algo tinha mudado, seu sorriso havia mudado... Antes, tão sincero e caloroso agora, tão duro e forçado, parecia que ela só sorria para agradar aos outros, e evitar perguntas como, 'você está bem?' ou 'posso ajudar?', perguntas típicas, de interessados em ser seus amigos, Sakura ficou farta deles com o passar do tempo, então resolveu nunca aparentar que estava realmente mal, para que causar maiores preocupações? Ela não tinha motivos para se sentir mal.

Abrira a porta, sem graça, cumprimentou o casal, notou que havia mais alguém no espaço, mas não via ninguém... Pudera? Tomoyo sem graça avisou: 'Sakura...Bem...Ah... Há mais alguém que passará o natal conosco...' Sakura a fitou com um ponto de interrogação sobre a cabeça, esperando sua amiga terminar de falar 'É... Shaoran.' Arregalou os olhos de leve, com o susto, não via Shaoran desde que ele fora cursar faculdade na China, por que estaria de volta?

**FLASHBACK**

'Não se preocupe Sakura… voltarei logo, nas férias de verão nós nos veremos de novo ' Shaoran envolveu Sakura em seus braços, ela, deixava escorrer algumas lágrimas grossas por sua face.

'Shaoran… ' Antes que ela terminasse de falar Shaoran tocou seus lábios suavemente com os dedos para que ela ficasse em silêncio, 'Sakura… Nos veremos em breve, promessa... Eu te amo… ' e a soltou, dando-lhe as costas para não voltar mais.

**FLASHBACK**

'Sakura! Acorda!' dizia Tomoyo, estalando os dedos na cara da amiga. 'Você está bem?'. Sakura sacudiu a cabeça de leve assentindo. 'Desculpe-me… Estava lembrando de umas coisas… ' em seguida Shaoran entra na sala sorrindo, admirado, vendo que a garota que já for a sua namoradinha de infância, agora uma mulher com um pouco mais de 20 anos muito bem sucedida. Na verdade, ela não parecia ter mudado muito a primeira vista, mantinha o mesmo ar avoado e os mesmos olhos grandes, mas quem a conhecesse direito, veria que na verdade estavam frios e reprimindo muitas emoções conturbadas.

'Olá Sakura… Ainda lembra de mim?' disse ele, meio sem graça, mas ela rebateu com um olhar cínico e rude 'Como poderia me esquecer do menino que me deixou na estação sozinha pra só voltar… Uns cinco anos depois?', ele já ruborizado não teve chance de responder, Eriol interrompeu vendo o clima de rivalidade entre os dois 'Vocês querem parar com a carnificina em meio à noite de natal?' disse com um leve tom de deboche.

Sakura bufou de leve, recuperando a compostura, e Shaoran tentou fazer o mesmo, todos foram ceiar e em seguida trocar presentes, Sakura tentou fazer a expressão mais calma que conseguia, pena que não teve sucesso algum.

Quando foram deixados sozinhos, trocaram olhares feios primeiramente, conforme o tempo passava, a neve caía e o fogo queimava as toras de madeira produzindo calor, Sakura foi amolecendo, estava na frente de Shaoran, a única pessoa que poderia dizer que amou em toda sua vida como homem, isso supondo que o amor realmente existisse, claro, ela resolveu ceder, só dessa vez ela iria dar o braço a torcer, depois poderia dar a desculpa que tudo aconteceu por causa do natal.

Depois de suspirar longamente, ela falou, cuspindo as palavras: 'Shaoran... Desculpe pela minha grosseria... É muito bom... Rever você...'

Shaoran esperava no mínimo que ela jogasse o castiçal em sua cabeça, se espantou com a atitude dela, mas mesmo assim, manteve seu semblante sério e disse: "Digo o mesmo, srta. Kinomoto está desculpada".

A mulher sentiu vontade de pular em cima dele e bater com sua cabeça na parede, até o palerma chorar de dor, mas conteve seus instintos animais e apenas sorriu friamente, como esta habituada a fazer.

"E, se me permite dizer, a srta. está ainda mais linda do que antes, por que não tenta um sorriso mais convincente?" ele falou, mostrando que aquele sorriso branco não enganava ninguém.

Sakura franziu o cenho rapidamente, dizendo: "Por que não tenho a mínima vontade de sorrir para você, senhor Li".disse enfim, e sorriu imponente, não deixaria essa passar em branco.

"Continua com a mesma língua afiada de antes... Quem pensaria que esse rostinho lindo proferisse coisas tão duras?" Ele disse, provocando.

Sakura, para o seu horror, corou com o comentário, quem ele julgava que era afinal? Ela abriu a boca para responder, mas nesse minuto, seus amigos voltaram para o ambiente, a impedindo de dar a resposta que tanto queria jogar na cara de Shaoran.

O tempo foi passando, já era tarde quando Sakura resolveu que era hora de ir, se despediu de todos, e para Shaoran disse, apenas por educação: "Eu já vou indo... Quando estiver no Japão podemos almoçar algum dia...", ela esperava que ele apenas assentisse, mas em troca ele sorriu e disse cordialmente, "Claro, assim quem sabe poderei te fazer companhia, para que você não passeie mais no parque sozinha, em época de Natal".dando uma entonação triunfante, ao terminar a frase.

Sakura foi invadida por muitos pensamentos confusos com esse comentário, saindo depressa dali antes que fizesse papel de tonta.

Várias lembranças que ela lutara pra esquecer lhe voltaram a mente... Ela resolveu que não queria ir para casa agora, então foi andando devagar com seu carro, sem rumo pelas ruas cobertas pela neve branca que começava a se derreter.

A cidade estava linda, iluminada. Sakura passava pela ponte 'Tenchin no Yume' famosa por uma lenda que dizia que, quem visse desenhado na água a forma de um dragão, poderia ter todos os seus desejos realizados. Muitos casais iam lá tentar fazer pedidos e votos de amor, ela olhava distraidamente para os casais, quando lhe veio a mente uma de suas lembranças mais doloridas.

**FLASHBACK**

'Você mudou… E ao mesmo tempo não… Agora… Está mais perfeita que antes '.

'Sakura... Você parecia sozinha no parque... Mas isso foi escolha sua, não? Mas um dia vai acreditar... Vai acreditar.'

**FLASHBACK**

Um bêbado na contra mão viera e batera fortemente no carro de Sakura e num carro de família fazendo-os cair bruscamente no rio.

Sakura fora pega de surpresa, mas por sorte não desmaiou, juntou as forças que tinha para se soltar do cinto de segurança, vai até a superfície com esforço, estava pronta para ir até a margem socar o idiota que batera contra sue carro, mas avista o outro veículo acidentado, age por impulso, fazendo o que era mais certo na hora, fazer o possível para ajudar aquelas pessoas, depois podia por a culpa no Natal novamente.

Vai nadando até lá e tenta desprender o pé de uma das crianças, desmaiadas, do banco traseiro, dá um soco violento no banco, que vai ara frente, desprendendo o corpo desmaiado de uma delas, Sakura adentra um pouco mais no carro e vê que a outra fez a proeza de se prender no outro banco... 'maravilha' ela pensa, e o mais depressa que pode via ao socorro da outra criança, mas começa a lhe faltar o ar, sua visão fica esfumaçada, ela dá um ultimo soco contra o banco que prendia a criança e desmaia, ficando inconsciente dentro daquele carro, afundado no rio dos desejos, em pleno Natal.

**Continua...**

Comentário da beta: Yo minna o.o/ o que acharam? ah eu adorei a história - espero que tenham gostado, se não, **REVIWEM** e digam o que falta! Estamos sujeitas a críticas, mas leia bem, eu escrevi 'críticas', não xingamentos ou coisas do gênero u.u nada de vocabulário chulo, certo?

É isso pro próximo cap talvez eu faça uma paródia ou algo assim o.õ... KISSUS

Comentário da autora: Bom... É isso... Quero agradecer a beta, a LiLinha Fofosa que revisou muito bem esse capitulo especial... Afinal... Tem que começar com qualidade máxima! Espero que vocês tenham gostado... Se tiver alguma sugestão CONSTRUTIVA, por favor, não deixe de falar! Por isso e por outras razões óbvias (elogios são bons também xD) **REVIWEM**! Mas como a Lilinha disse, nada de vocabulário fubango ¬¬'.

Não sei se o fic vai ser samanal, mensal,semestral, sabe lá... Só posso garantir que vou postar!

Agradeço a pessoas que me apoiaram e em especial, a Kao-Chan! Obrigada querida!

Arigato,

Kissu e sore ja!


End file.
